Hoshiyo Kirameki
Hoshiyo Kirameki (ほしよ 煌めき,Kirameki Hoshiyo) is a Jonin level kunoichi from Konohagakure. and a member of Team Imaro, or team 19 Background Hoshiyo was born into the Kirameki Clan. Hoshiyo had a happy and fun childhood. she had a caring family, and a caring twin brother. she had her best friend Yumiko Kongobara which was always there for her and many other friends. Hoshiyo and Yumiko were best friends from a very young age. they used to meet each other regularly and play or take strolls together. when Hoshiyo was 6, she and Yumiko met a boy named Tsuchi Kimura and the three became friends immediately. Hoshiyo started training with swords at the age of 7 alongside her brother. they were about the same level when they started, but Hoshiyo began to surpass him slowly. At the age of 9, Hoshiyo went to the academy for the first time and Kazene Kongobara quickly recognized her and called her to sit beside him. Hoshiyo later met Mizuki Hono and became friends with her. After a few years, a new student came to the academy named Kana Yukidama which Hoshiyo and Yumiko became friends with a few days later. Hoshiyo used to hang out with Kazene very often, making her develop feellings for him. Personality Hoshiyo is described as a very positive, caring and cheerful individual. She is always there to make everyone happy, just like her mother. She is also very supportive and friendly as seen when she was always encouraging everyone in her academy class to never give up. besides these traits, Hoshiyo also has a captain like personality. She always knows what to do in hard times and always chooses the right people to do a specific task of some sort. Hoshiyo is also very serious when it comes to battles. she never loses her focus and always know what is the right move to do next. Appearance Hoshiyo is a yellowish skinned girl with waist length bright red hair and eyes. Her eyes have no pupils because of her Kekkei Genkai. in part |: Hoshiyo has her hair tied in two small, low ponytails with two black rubber bands. She wears a blue Headband on her arm a lip piercing which is a clan tradition. She wears a bright purple shirt with dark purple borders and also wears white bandeges that reach her elbows as gloves. She wears a dark belt with a pocket and purple loose pants that reach her knees with fishnets underneath alongside a pair of blue shinobi sandals. In part ||: Hoshiyo has her hair loose and wears a white t-shirt with a fishnet shirt under it. She wears blue, elbow length gloves with purple markings and belts on the top. she wears blue leggings with a freely hanging skirts on top alongside a pair of sandals with leg warmers attachet to them. she wears bandages underneath her leg warmers and neon red nail polish. Abilities Hoshiyo is quite skilled with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, though she doesn't uses them a lot in combat. The techniques she uses the most is her Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai techniques. Kenjutsu Hoshiyo is highly skilled with swords. She carries her clan's traditional sword, like almost every clan member. She also possesses one of her clan's stronger jutsus, the Flaming Chakra Sword Technique, which allows the user to create a long flaming chakra blade from the edge of his sword. Stats Part |: Introduction Arc Hoshiyo finds out that her teammates are going to be her two childhood best friends Yumiko Kongobara and Tsuchi Hagasami. she also meets her sensei Imaro Hirushima. Imaro wanted to test his team's teamwork by setting traps where they were training. They had to escape all the traps and pin Imaro to the ground. Hoshiyo was sure she could make it by teaming up with Yumiko. the two set a counter trap to Imaro and they were hoping to catch him. Then they found out that Tsuchi was able to pass a big part of the traps by himself, so they left the trap they set for Imaro and started moving forward. At the end, they made it to Imaro and they had to pin him down together, so they teamed up and set a plan and eventually, They beat their sensei. Imaro said that he was very proud of their teamwork and he said that he knows this team will be a success. Chūnin Exam Arc Team Imaro was very exited for the Chunin Exams. Hoshiyo said she would pass no matter what. She was selected as one of the candidates alongside her teammates. Invasion of Konoha Arc Hoshiyo was shocked when she heard of the Third Hokage's death. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Hoshiyo heard that sasuke was planning to leave Konoha and she was very surprised. She saw that Yumiko was trying to change Sasuke's mind about leaving Konoha and failed. Yumiko told Hoshiyo that she is giving up on this, but Hoshiyo tried to encourage her friend to keep trying. at the end, nothing worked and Sasuke left Konoha. Hoshiyo was dissapointed that she weren't able to do something about it. Part ||: Kazekage Rescue Arc Hoshiyo was happy to see Naruto all grown up and strong. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc When Furido's 4 man Squad broke into Konoha, Hoshiyo Teamed up with Yumiko, Tsuchi and Team Jun to stop them from destroying Konoha. they were sorunded by dead shinobi and they had to defeat them so they will be able to go on. Eventually they were not able to go on because there were to much dead shinobi that they had to defeat. Hoshiyo was glad to hear that Naruto and Sora are okay and that Konoha is safe again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Hoshiyo and her teammates were in Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village Hoshiyo was saved by Katsuyu. Shinobi World War Arc Hoshiyo and her teammates volunteered to fight in the war in order to protect their village and friends. Trivia * According to the databook(s): * Hoshiyo's Surname, Kirameki means "sparkle" and the Hoshi in her name means "Star"; The Yo in her name can mean "Heaven". * She is 8 minutes older than her twin brother, Isamu. * Hoshiyo is described as a person with extremely sweet teeth. * Her star sign is Gemini. ** Hoshiyo's favourite foods are Cherris, Candy apples and her mother's famous strawberry cake , while her least favorites is anything oily. ** Her hobby is going through her mother's recepie books. ** Hoshiyo wishes to fight Isamu ** Hoshiyo has completed 191 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 47 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank. ** Hoshiyo's favorite quote is "Never give up!" (決してあきらめない, Kesshite akiramenai) Quotes (to Yumiko and Tsuchi on their first mission):"I know you are a bit hesitating, but everything will be fine if we stick together!" (to Herself when Konoha was destroyd by Pain)"'' Akatsuki.... what have you did to konoha..our home...is unforgivable!"'' Big thaks to nxf11rocks for the template! Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL